Never Thought
by BlueQueenRa
Summary: I pulled back and looked at my new wife and smiled knowing how close this was to never happening.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction. Any feedback appreciated.

Never Thought

Randy P.O.V.

As I stood at the altar, I scanned the faces in the crowd. I couldn't help, but to think how many of the people thought I would never be here. Hell, I never thought I would be here, at least, when I was a young, naïve kid. I thought I would always be 'The Lady Thriller'. I was shaken from my thoughts by John nudging me in arm. I looked up and turned my head slightly, to see my beautiful girlfriend walking down the aisle in her wedding dress. She had her face covered by a veil, and her hair was pulled back and up into a bun of sorts. I smiled when she finally got down the aisle and got to me. Even through the veil I could see the wide smile on her face.

After we exchanged 'I do's', I turned towards Beth. The preacher said, 'I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Randal Keith Orton, you may now kiss the bride.' I pulled up Beth's veil, leaned into her and embraced her for a kiss. I pulled back and looked at my new wife and smiled knowing how close this was to never happening.


	2. Chapter 2

Beth P.O.V.

I sat next to Randy at our wedding reception and he squeezed my hand. I looked at him grinning at me. I smiled back at him like a happy child.

"Excuse me everyone!" I looked up to see John standing from his seat with a glass of champagne in his right hand and a microphone in his left. "I just wanted to say a few words about the newlyweds. As most of you know Randy is like a brother to me. I remember when I first met him. He was an arrogant asshole," John paused, while everyone laughed, "Now, look at him a true man. A good man. I'm proud to call him my friend. My point in saying this is to point out how far he's come along and point out the women who was stood by him through it all…Beth. So as a brother to you, Randy and a friend to you, Beth, I want to congratulate you both on finding the person who completes you and wish you a lifetime of happiness…Together. To Randy and Beth!" He raised his glass and everyone followed suit and repeated 'Randy and Beth'. I looked down to hide the blush coming up on my cheeks and control the tears that were threatening to come out my eyes.

"I want you guys to look at Beth right now," I looked up after Randy squeezed my hand. I glanced at my best friend Mickie who was standing, like John was previously doing. "I knew that would get her attention." I grinned at Mickie who returned the gesture. "My Lizzie, what can I say about you and Randy's relationship? I wish I could say I was surprised, but I'm not. Every time Beth would complain about Randy doing something stupid, she would always be there to help him through. There has to be a certain amount of love there to stand by someone for as long as Beth did. I'm just glad that Randy finally came to his senses. So I want to ask everyone to toast to realizing true love." Everyone raised their glasses and said 'realizing true love'.

I felt Randy release my hand, which he was holding under the table. I frowned at the gesture, but quickly changed my face, when I realized that Randy was giving a speech. "What can I say about my wife…God, it feels good to say that." Everyone laughed at his statement, "What can I say about Elizabeth that hasn't been said already…nothing." Everyone laughed again. "So, since there's nothing I can say about Elizabeth. I will say, Beth I love you and I will try my hardest to be good husband and make you not regret your choice to stay with me." I looked up at him and stared lovingly into his turquoise eyes. He then held the mic out to me, which I waved my hand back and forth to indicate that I didn't want to speak. "Come On, Beth, They want to her you speak, don't you." To that everyone cheered and Randy handed me the mic. I stood up and took a deep breath.


	3. Chapter 3

Beth P.O.V.

As I looked around the filled up ballroom. I took a deep breath and stood up and grabbed the mic from Randy. He winked at me as he sat back down.

"Wow," I said as I nervously chuckled. "I really don't have anything poignant to say...umm...I actually hadn't been planning to speak, but I guess I have to now, right." I heard Randy chuckle in the background and I glared at him. "Well...I want to first thank Randy for making me a more patient person. All of the arguing, All of the waiting...All of the pain. It was all worth it because it's not the destination it's the journey that makes things in life sweet. And this hard journey made the destination so much sweeter because you appreciate the happiness so much more once you've felt heartbreak." I stopped as I felt my eyes start to water, thinking about all of the drama Randy put me though. I took a deep breath and after a few moments of gathering my composure I started speaking again, "Okay, I'm rambling now so I'll stop and let everyone enjoy this celebration of love and life."

"To love and life," John sceamed and everyone followed suit.

I sat down and Randy pulled me close and whispered in my ear, "I'm sorry."

I kissed his lips sweetly and replied, "It's okay," and gave him another peck on the lips. I smiled at him and he gave me a lopsided grin in return.

My next chapters will run from the beginning to this current setting.


	4. Chapter 4

Never Thought Chapter 4

Special Thanks to Sonib89 and TheFallenAngela for the reviews. Also thanks to all of those who took the time out to read this. :) Remember reviews are always welcome.

A/N: I've deciced to do periodic flashback to throughout the story.

Randy P.O.V.

I looked down at my wife and saw her smiling happily as we danced. I only remember seeing that smile on her face one time before.

I sighed as I looked at the picture of Beth and I laughing. I smiled at the fond memories of that moment when John snapped a picture of us, however my smiled soon changed as I remembered the day ended with Beth staring at me with sadness and tears brimming on her eyes. I quickly crumbled the picture and tossed it in the trash. I got up from my desk and prepared to get ready for the day. Today, was the day that I would see my college friends again. I hadn't seen most of them in years. More importantly, I would see Elizabeth Kocanski for the first time in four years. We were heading off to a resort to celebrate Beth's engagement/wedding. I finished packing my bags and headed to the airport.

The first face I noticed when I got off the plane was, Chis Irvine. I couldn't say I was thrilled about her being here. We didn't get along in college and it was worse after college, but I decided I would be civil for Beth's sake. As I walked over to Chris, I noticed her talking to Jason Reso (Christian). I inwardly sighed, I couldn't believe I would be spending a week and half with those two idiots. Jason wasn't too bad when he was alone, but when he was with Chris he was unbearable.

"Chris!" I quickly whipped my head and saw Beth running toward Chris and Jason. "Jay!" She said as she gave them a big hug. Beth then turned her head and screamed, "Randy!" I smiled at her, dropped my bags and gave her a big hug. She broke our embrace and looked at each of us. "I'm so glad you're all here. Come on." She quickly turned around and we followed her. As she was walking she began speaking. "Okay, so, John and Mickie are already here. So we're going to meet them at our house." As we packed our things into the van Beth asked, "Okay so who wants to drive." She held out the keys and dangled them in front of her.

Chris screamed, "I do!" Beth handed her the keys and whispered something in her ear, which caused Chris to raise his eyebrow and nod his head. We got into the van and I almost squealed with excitement when Beth sat next to me in the back.

Beth turned to me and I smiled at her, a gesture that was returned by her. My heart almost jumped out of my throat when I saw her smile at me. I didn't realize how beautiful her smile was. She touched my hand and said, "I can't believe it's been so long since we seen each other." I sighed knowing that Beth was going to ask me why, which would lead to me lying to her. I hated lying to Beth. Beth narrowed her eyes, "Next time we have to hang out more often." She winked at me and I laughed. Beth always had a knack for making the best out of awkward moments. I tuned out for the rest of the car ride a looked at the surrounding's as Beth chatted with Chris and Jason.

When we arrived at the house I watched as Adam scooped her up and swong her around. He whispered something in her ear and her face lit up with a smile of pure happiness and contentment.

I grinned as I looked back and thought about how it was good to finally be the one making her smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: I finally had some inspiration. I think I may write in Randy's P.O.V. until I find the right voice for Beth's perspective on Randy. To Sonib84 I have made the flashbacks different so they won't be so difficult to follow. To TheFallenAngela I'll try to make the chapters longer. Thanks to anyone who takes their time out to read my story. Reviews/Feedback always welcome :)

Randy P.O.V.

"Excuse me can I cut in?" I looked behind me at John with his hand extended. I turned back to Beth not prepared to give up dancing with my wife just yet.

"Randy I promised him a dance," Beth said reading my thoughts. Damn, she knew me so well.

"Don't worry I'll give her back," John replied with a smile.

"Okay, Okay...but where's Mickie?" John pointed at her sitting at a table by herself as I stepped away from Beth. I turned to walk to the table, but turned around to watch John and Beth laughing at something. I shook my head and continued my walk towards Mickie.

As I sat down Mickie said, "Just so you know I don't feel like dancing."

"Not even with me?" I said as I mocked being offended.

She laughed, "It's not me, it's the shoes!" Mickie then lifted a broken heel from her shoe and showed it to me.

"I see, I see..."

_I continued to laugh heartily as Beth sent an icy blue glare at me. "So wait... Let me get this straight that damn fool tried to put on your new shoes and broke the heel?" She nodded and I continued to laugh. "This is priceless. Could you tell me the story again?"_

_Beth rolled her eyes, "Why do I still talk to you Randy? You know what I think I might catch up with girls and have lunch with them." Beth then stood up from her seat and started to walk away._

_"Wait." Beth turned around and folded her arms. "Come on have lunch with me." She still didn't budge. "Please...Lizzie," I said and gave her my best puppy dog face. She sighed and sat back down. _

_After a couple of minutes of silence, with the exception of ordering our food, I finally spoke, "Are you okay?" I looked up at Beth who was staring intently at something outside. I followed her gaze to the street noticing nothing out of the ordinary, just a couple walking holding hands walking a dog. "Earth to-"_

_"I'm not mad at you, just frustrated," She replied still looking out the window._

_"Frustrated?" I wondered. Why on earth would she be frustrated with me?_

_Beth sighed and started picking at her food. "Could you refrain from insulting my boyfriend?"_

_"Sure." She smiled slighty, "Unless I find something that insult worthy."_

_She shook her head back and forth, "You're impossible."_

_"I'm not impossible, your boyfriends, I mean really what do you see them." I paused and glanced at Beth who had bit her bottom lip and was looking around aimlessly. "You deserve much better than that clown." _

_Beth looked at me briefly with an intensity in her eyes that I only saw when she was angry with me. Maybe I should have left her relationship alone._

_"I know," she mouthed in a whisper that was inaudible._

_However, before I had a chance to respond I was interrupted by a female voice, "Randy, there you are I was hoping you would still be here."_

_"What are you doing here?" I asked Kelly._

_"Well, I finished up early so I wanted to see if you were still here so we could have the lunch that we planned for today." Kelly finished with a smile._

_"Umm...I have to get back to work, I'll talk to you later Randy. Nice seeing you Kelly." Beth then quickly got up and reached in her purse._

_I noticed the disappointed, slightly sad expression on her face, "It's okay Beth, I got the bill."_

_"Thanks," she said smiled and waved and left._

"Was I really so clueless?" I turned to Mickie.

"Pretty much. I think your wife is done dancing." I looked at Mickie and then jumped from my seat to the dance floor.


	6. Chapter 6

Never Thought Chapter 6

A/N: This is much longer chapter than I'm used to. Thanks to TheFallenAngela and ClaireO'Mack for some great feedback. As always feedback is appreciated, but not required. Enjoy :)

Beth P.O.V.

"Why are you running?" I said to Randy when he stopped in front of John and I. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Thank you for the dance and the conversation," John said to me as he handed my hand back to Randy.

"You're welcome," I said with a smile.

"No...your not." Randy screamed as he pulled me close to him.

"What's wrong with you Randy?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. Why on earth is Randy acting like a five-year old who doesn't want to share his toys. We stared at each other for a while before I broke the silence, "What's wrong Randy?" I swallowed down hard after a period of silence, expecting to hear that Randy had his doubts about getting married. His attitude drastically changed since we said 'I Do'. Maybe he didn't want to be tied down or maybe there was another possibility that I didn't want to think about.

As the self-doubt continued to creep into my mind Randy responded, "Did I really hurt you?"

"What?" What the hell was Randy talking about? I hope he isn't getting high again. I really don't want to deal with that again.

"Earlier, you said I hurt you. Can you please explain it to me? I want to make sure I don't do that again," Randy said looking into my eyes. I rested my head on his chest as we continued to dance.

"You remember how you felt when you told me you loved me and I didn't say it back..." I paused slighty looking back on the day Randy admitted his feelings to me.

_"That looks good." I jumped at the sound of Randy's voice._

_"Randy, gosh, you scared me." I looked up at Randy who was coming into view. I briefly scanned his body taking in how good he looked in a tight white shirt. The definition of his body coming into full view. I looked down quickly trying to get those thoughts out of my head. Randy sat down across from me and I looked up at him. "It tastes good too, want some," I said as I extended my spoon of chocolate ice cream to him._

_"Definitely," he said with an michievious grin._

_"I'll get you a bowl," I said as I got up from my seat._

_"I doubt you'll fit in a bowl," he mumbled._

_I glanced back at him and caught him eyeing me like a piece of meat. "You shouldn't say things you don't mean."_

_"Who said I didn't mean what I said," he replied with his voice going down an octave. I watched him as he got up from his seat and approached me._

_We were standing face-to-face with my back against the kitchen cabinent. I breathed deeply as Randy ran his index finger along my jawline. What was he doing? What was he thinking? I thought about looking in his eyes, but decided to instead look down. Maybe, he would stop if I didn't respond. He then lifted my head to his face. I avoided his blue eyes like the plague. Obviously, ignoring him wasn't working I needed to put my foot down. I didn't want whatever, Randy was selling. Not anymore, sure I still had strong feelings for him, I could even love him, but I am NOT putting everything I struggled to build on the line. No, this, whatever it is, needs to stop. I tried to tell him off, but all that came out was a strained, "Randy."_

_He moved his head from in front of my face to my ear and he left a trail of his breath down my face, "I want you."_

_No, No, No. Why did he say that? Why now? I placed my hands on his chest and pushed him away creating some space between us. "Umm...my...uh...ice cream is...uh...umm...going to melt," I stammered out. I then pushed pass him and grabbed my bowl of ice cream. With my back facing him I tried to regained my composure when I felt his arm wrap around me. I broke away from he grasp and let loose, "Stop. Stop. Stop! How am I supposed to respond to that? I'm engaged. I'm getting married in two days. And you pull this? What did you expect me to do fall in your bed because you said, 'I want you'. Why didn't you just ask one the chicks you have on speed dial? Damn my ice cream melted. I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Randall."_

_I tried to walk away, but Randy grabbed my arm, "I love you."_

_"I said goodnight," I confidently replied and stormed off into my room. I slammed the door shut. As soon as I got in the room Adam woke up._

_"What's wrong?" He asked me as he got up from the bed coming toward me. I slid down the door and cried._

"...Just imagine feeling that for six years."


End file.
